Dark Escape: Twilight Wolf
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Aria, a girl from a far away land, is now in Hyrule. She has fled from a bad life and stumbles across a farming village, somehow getting into the troubles with the twilight. (Bad summary, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

A large yellow-ish horse galloped across the plains. It's mane, tail and feathering on its hoves were made of fire and it had a horn like a unicorns. Where the horse came from it was known as a Rapidash. The was a girl riding the Rapidash, that girl was me. My hair was red with random black tufts and a black zig-zag like pattern two thirds of the way down which had a blue bobble made out of little crystal beads in the middle. I also had blue eyes with cat-like pupils and a long scar running through the right. These features and the colouring of the clothing I wore made me look a bit like the personification of a Zoroark, the dark fox and master of illusions. This wasn't me though, this was an illusion I had put up incase anyone tried attack me thinking I was a monster.

Some goblin-like creatures jumped infront of us and the Rapidash, Blaze, skidded to a halt.

I patted my friends shoulder and she instantly knew what to do. She took a U-turn and trotted a few steps before taking another and charging towards them. At the same time both of us were engulfed in flames, FlameCharge, a move that boosts the speed. The creatures were quickly defeated and we continued going, at a slightly faster pace then before.

Our aim was just to find somewhere to rest for one or two days before we continued our travels and we had heard that there was a quiet little farming village nearby called Ordon Village.

After awhile we came to a pond-like area. The water was shallow and nearly sparkled unnaturally. There also seemed to be an important, holy, presense here. The area was also surrounded by trees and there was an open gate at the entrance.

I dismounted and guided Blaze up to the waters edge. I dropped a bag that was hung on Blaze's back, it wasn't heavy but it had a few assentials in it like what was left of our food supply, a brush for both of us, medical supplies, a strange looking flute, a small carving and a dagger.

"We've gone far today so you can rest here for awhile before we head off again." I sighed as I sat down, "Apparently, if the directions were right, we should be there soon."

I was about to reach into the bag but Blaze but Blaze tugged at my hair and pulled out my bobble. She started to trot around the clearing when I jumped up.

"Hey! You're mean Blaze! Give that back!" I shouted as I ran after her.

A few laps around the clearing later I gave up, flopping onto my back and huffed. Blaze trotted over and dropped the bobble onto my face. When I removed the, now horse slobber covered, bobble from my face Blaze started to nudge me.

I chuckled slightly before I tried to get a serious face, it failed, "What's wrong with you lately? You've been so hyper. Have you been accepting suger off kids again?"

Blaze backed away and tried to looked innocent.

"Thought so." I got to my feet and stuck my booble back in my hair, "Well seeing though you don't need rest lets go."

I put the bag back on Blaze's saddle and mounted before walking her towards the exit.

As we were walking through what looked like a forest we heard voices. A group of kids asking someone to show them how to use a slingshot. Not long after that we came across another clearing, this time it had a large tree at one side with a ladder leading up to what looked like a tree house. There were three kids, two boys and a girl, one of the boys looked like he was around three (but I had learned to expect the weird around here) and the other around eleven, maybe? The one that they were bothering was looked alot older, around my age maybe a year younger, and he looked like an elf. No, not the small ones, but the ones that you would find as an archer in video games. _What where they called again? Oh, right, Hylians._

Blaze looked at me then nosed the bow at her side, as if daring me to fire it at one of the targets that were scattered around the clearing.

I sighed before speaking quietly, "You and your dramatic entrances." I picked up the bow and an arrow from the quiver, "Fine. But if this goes wrong it's your fault."

I placed the arrow on the bow and raised it, aiming at one of the targets. When I let the arrow fly it show past the right side of the male hylians face, nearly clipping his cheek.

When the arrow struck the target he grabbed the wooden sword at his side and spun round.

Blaze moved without me telling her to and pranced towards the group, making herself look as proud as possible. When she got infront of them she reered and this nearly made the hylian strike.

Luckily I saw this movement and spoke up, "Sorry, she likes to show off. She can be a bit of a diva sometimes"

Obviously Blaze didn't like the comment because the next thing I knew I was on my butt on the floor.

"Ow, hey!" I crossed my arms and glared at the fiery horse, "Ok, that was uncalled for."

I could her one of the kids laughing, the older boy, Blaze even looked like she was laughing.

"Who are you?"

I looked up to see the hylian staring down at me, wooden sword back at his side but he was clutching the hilt.

"Calm down, kid, no need to be alert." I stood up and brushed dirt off my clothes, "I'm Aria. Monster tamer and traveler from a far away land." I pointed my thumb at Blaze, "And that diva of a stead is Blaze."

The boy that was laughing earlier ran over to me with an excited expression on his face, "Woah, a monster tamer? Can you teach me? Then maybe I could teach those monkeys a lesson."

I smiled and plopped a hand on his head, "Sorry kid, it only works on the monsters where I come from. I've tried and failed many times."

His shoulders slumped but then he seemed to get another idea and looked excited again, "Then could you teach me how to use a bow like that?"

I took my hand off his head then crouched to his eye level, "You're a persistant little guy ain't ya? Tell me your names and I might consider it."

"I'm Talo. The little guy is my younger brother, Malo. The girl over there is Beth and that's Link." At the last person he pointed to the Hylian.

I realised something had fallen out of my bag and reached down to pick it up.

"What's that?"

"An eon flute. I use it to call on one of my monsters." I started to speak again when I saw Talo open his mouth, "I'll show you later, I've been travelling all night. Weren't you already doing something with your friends?"

I stood up and pulled the arrow out of the target. I then put the arrow back in the quiver and my eon flute in Blaze's bag. The whole time I was aware that I was being watched cautiously by the hylian. As I grabbed the reins and walked past Link, my expression darkened.

"You know, you're right to be cautious around me. But don't worry, I'll make sure no-one is hurt." My voice was quiet enough for only Link to hear me.

Before he had the chance to reply I walked off into the village.

One of the villagers let me stay at their place in a spare room that travellers tended to use. Blaze stayed outside with the goats that the village was known for. No-one asked what Blaze was which suprised me.

The moment I stepped outside one morning Talo and his friends, minus Link and plus some shy blond kid called Colin, ran up to me. I was nearly forced to agree to show them my bow and flute. We were allowed to use a field where the ordon goats were kept, it was currently empty seeing though they were all in the main field. I had brought Blaze with us and made her wait at one end.

I stood with the kids at the gate and brought the flute to my lips. I did a short tune of various high notes and the melody echoed across the field.

After a few moments nothing happened and I heard one of the kids state this.

"Just wait, it takes time to summon a monster from your home land." Nearly straight after I had spoken a red and white figure appeared in the sky and approached so quickly it was a blurr.

The figure stopped infront of us and squealed happily in delight at seeing me.

"Yes, it's good to see you again too, my old friend." I petted her head, "Now, want to show these kids what we can do?"

Latias cried in happiness and gestured for me to get on her back which I did.

She flew up into the air and did a few laps around the field. It felt great to be in the air again, it felt natural.

I looked down at Blaze who was pawing eagerly at the ground and as we passed by her again I shouted down for her to start running. Blaze was running just behind us as we did another lap.

"Blaze, now! FLARE BLITZ!"

I shouted and Blaze unleashed a powerful shot of flames in the shaped of an X. The kids gasped as the flames headed striaght for us. Instead of being engulphed by flames I got Latias to spin as I drew my body clower in to prevent myself falling.  
The flames thinned out and turned into embers that followed us in the airstream that Latias's speed created. Now Latias looked like her wings were giving of embers as she flew.

"Now, Latias, would you show the kids some fireworks?"

When Blaze unleashed another shot of flames it was aimed at a sphere of pink light that Latias had created, Luster Purge. The sphere was chased by the flames as they rose into the air. Soon the flames caught up and the sphere burst into pink light and sparks and embers fell in different direction. The energy of both attacks faded before they hit the ground and caused a fire.

Latias hovered infront of the kids and I jumped gracefully, almost cat-like, off her back.

"So, you kids happy now?"

Talo looked excited again and I guessed what he wanted.

"Yes, you can have a go. Latias won't let you fall." He nodded and ran over to her, "BUT, don't go anywhere where I can't see you incase anything goes wrong." I said this to the both of them, just to make sure.

It wasn't long before Latias was in the air again and you could hear whoops and shouts of delight.

I flopped, none too gracefully, onto the ground and sighed as I watched carefully. Beth and Malo were happily playing around with Blaze, even though you couldn't really tell if there was emotion on Malo's face.

I looked behind me when I heard movement and saw Colin still stood looking a little lost.

"Aren't you going to go play with the others? Latias and Blaze are friendly and won't hurt anyone."

Instead of running over to the others he just sat down next to me, "I don't really want to."

"Are you scared?"

"N-no." His tone of voice let me know he was lying, "I heard Talo say your from a far away land. What is it like?"

I leaned back, holding myself up with my hands, "It's a very beautiful place. The enviroment can change from one thing to another very quickly. One moment you can be in a desert, the next an icey tundra, then maybe tall mountains that reach up to heaven itself. There are vast fields of flowers and large crystals that sparkle in the sunlight with all the colours of a rainbow. Many of us live in peace with the monsters there, most make a living from them." I looked up to the sky with a nostalgic, yet sad, expression, "Actually, this village reminds me of my hometown."

"That sounds amazing, why did you leave?" After a moment of silence he continued, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"I wanted to see new places. Plus, every place has its dark spots."

I could tell he wanted to ask more but was either too polite or shy to do so. I liked this kid, he was quiet and knew when to keep out of things.

We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, watching the rest of the kids playing around. Colin had to leave thought because he said he needed to do some chores or something. Latias was flying low and was teasing Blaze, every now and then Blaze would shoot a small, weak stream of fire to either show off or chase away Latias.  
Soon the kids went back. It was then I felt something wrong and the hair at the back of my neck stood on end. I glanced around the field.

I whistled and Blaze and Latias came over. I sent Latias to fly over the village but keep herself hidden while looking out for anything odd. I told Blaze to go and make sure no-one comes near.

I spotted some dark figures on the other side of the field. One was a floating humanoid with no legs and the other two dog-like creatures. Darkrai and Mightyenna.

A deep laugh that sent chills up your spine echoed across the field. I growled in response as Darkrai started to speak.

"So, this is where you have been hiding, little pup. You know, this land is going to be covered in darkness soon. The perfect place for us, don't you think so?"

"I'm not like you!" I shouted, slight fear taking over.

"You're right, you're not like me. You're weak, pathetic, a failure. You were created to be stronger then anything. That failed."

"Why are you here Darkrai?"

Darkrai started laughing again, "You don't know? She wants you back. She still has tests to run you know. I'm here to bring you back."

"I'll never go back! You don't know what I went through back there!"

"Now, now, no need to get worked up. I won't bring you back just yet, it appears the darkness is starting to take over. Go and help your human friends, little mix-blood."

With that the three of them vanished.

The noise of a roar from the direction of the village followed by screams instantly made me run for it.

Three large black dragon-like creatures were flying around the village all looked like bats, Noivern. There were some other monsters aswell but they were from this land not mine and some rode giant boars. Latias was franticly trying to protect some of the villagers from one that was snapping its jaws, trying to get ahold of someones neck.

I ran towards them, feeling my illusion slip a little and hearing large wings sweep behind me. My fingernails and teeth extended into claws and fangs, curled ram horns formed on my head and a long almost whip-like tail with what looked like a pointed arrowhead on the end. My dog ears flicked as I jumped onto the back of the bat-like wyvern.

It shrieked as it lost balance and fell to the floor. The villagers looked confused for a moment then ran off somewhere else, hopefully inside. Latias also fled because dragon-types against dragon-types can cause eachother serious damage. The noivern shrieked again and managed to shove me off with its tail. I growled as I landed akwardly on one of my wings.

The next thing I know the Noivern is pinning me down by my throat and I can hear some of the kids screaming as they are being carried away by the bulblin riders. I growled again and tried to shove the Noivern off but my strength was failing me and dark spots were clouding my vision. I could also feel my arm burning with pain and I guessed that that Noivern was trying to inflict more damage. Suddenly the ground disapeared undernethe me, then nothing. Darkness.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke when the Noivern was flying low over what looked like a mountain town.

I reached my arm up and racked my claws down the Noiverns leg. It shrieked and looked down at me. I fired a small shadowball in its face causing it to drop me and fly away. Flapping my wings, I managed to glide painfully to the ground and staggered to the side slightly.  
A strange, new pain made me realise something was wrong. I looked around.

Everything was dark, apart from the spring which only had a small golden glow. What looked like black pixels were floating around like dust. The sky was a yellowy/green colour and the entire place made me feel on edge.

_Is this the darkness Darkrai was talking about? _

**A/N: Ugh, Gods I hate the scene in the field, why did I write that. Anyway I'm posting this because I want to know whether I should continue it or not. Of course I would structure it better.**

**Anyway either write a review or PM me with what I should do with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered around for a while, narrowly avoiding creatures that I could tell were made of pure shadows. The way they were hunched over reminded me of apes. They either wore or their faces were masks of what looked like stone that had a strange design on them. At the same time I could almost feel the energy being slowly drained from my body. Probably because it seems that anything, or anyone, that is from the light part of this world either can't last long here or turn into what appear to be just their souls, ghosts, they lose their flesh bodies. It could also be because of the wound on my arm, luckily it had finally stopped bleeding and it was mostly healed because this towns spring could also heal wounds.

I think I must have blacked out at one point because I woke up to a grey wolf with a small blue hoop earing in one ear licking my face. The wolf had an orange haired imp on his back. I soon recognised the scent of the wolf.

"Link?" I sat up and blinked, "Ok, I'm confused." I crossed my legs and rested my hands infront of them.

The imp tugged on wolf-Link's ears, "Are you going to destroy those shadow insects or stand here and waste more time. The more time you waste the more the Twilight grows."

"Shadow insects?"I asked, then remembered seeing something, "Are they those bug like creatures that crackle?"

Wolf-Link tilted his head to the side, as if asking where they were.

"The graveyard? I think it was a graveyard. Oh, and I think there's some in that dome-like building."

Almost straight after I said that he ran off towards said building.

_Didn't even give me the chance to say that the kids might be in there._

I sighed and followed after Link and Midna (who introduced herself after I caught up) up the side of the building and through the roof. I couldn't help but smile at Link's relief when he saw the kids but almost straight after a wave of panic took over him. Apparently five were taken, not four, and the fifth was Ilia, a blond girl that seemed to have a crush on Link.

Midna managed to get him back on focus on getting the three bugs that were hiding here.

Trouble was, they were in the basement and to get into the basement, it involved lighting four torches. I just watched, not really wanting to move from my spot because I swear my head is getting lighter and I just couldn't be bothered. At some point a secret door opened that lead to a... basement? Cellar? Anyway, I followed behind the imp and boy-turned-wolf, finding three of those weird sparking insect-things then went on to the graveyard.

Let's say that graveyards look spooky covered with twilight. Even more so when you're next to an orange-haired imp on a large wolf and all you can here is something crackling like electricity.

The crackling came from the center, under the ground.

Wolf Link scratched at the ground but the insect kept moving and he had to run around to catch up. I chuckled as he looked like he was enjoying the chase, the playful side of his wolf self kicking in. I could tell that Midna was getting more and more annoyed at Link as she was sat on the wolfs back. She eventually gave up and just took to floating next to me with a frustrated look on her face, while I sat down and watched for a few moments before inspecting the wound on my arm. It had started healing which meant that I had been here for a few days but it also meant that I had lost all sense of time as it didn't feel like I've been here any more than a day. I healed quickly and the wound wasn't that deep to begin with, it just looked worse as it seemed the noivern had nicked a vein, which meant it bled a lot. Luckily it was covered by my sleeve that didn't rip as they were rolled up to avoid getting them burned by Blaze's mane.

My thoughts were disrupted by a blue glow that came from a strange looking object with little glowing spheres. The light started to cover the surroundings and it made the darkness disappear. The object itself vanished and I followed Midna and Link to the spring.

A bright light appeared above the spring and a large owl looking creature formed from the light.

The bird creature spoke, "My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands." Eldin now only spoke to Link, to whom I only just noticed was human again and I detected Midna's presense in his shadow, "O great hero chosen by the gods. The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already have those grounds been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to these sacred grounds and cleanse them."

Eldin flashed and faded slightly before returning to normal as if it was going to leave but thought against it. I then noticed Eldin was looking directly at me, something unreadable in its eyes.

"Young beast from a far away land, your gods are searching for you as well as a great shadow. When the time comes for it, you must not run. If you do, the great darkness in your soul could destroy the light of your land forever."

My eyes narrowed at the comment and a slight growl rumbled in my throat, "Who says I'm running?! My 'running' is saving others from the same fate as mine!"

Eldin just ignored me and finally faded.

I growled again, my illusion kicking in and made me look completly human. Link was slightly taken back by the sudden change in appearance.

I noted Links new change of clothes that were very different from what he was wearing the few times that I had seen him. I may have sniggered slightly at the fact that they looked so odd but yet they seemed to be made for him, also there was a lot of green.

He looked confused for a moment but recovered quickly, "Looks like we have a lot of questions for the both of us. But I see now why you told me that befo-"

Link was cut of by familiar voices and his expression brightened quickly.

"Link!?"

It was Colin and the rest of the kids.

Talo laughed, "Hahaha! See, Beth!? I TOLD you Link would save us!"

Some man with long black hair walked up to us with a girl that looked like she was his daughter, "You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of? We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this..." He gestured to the girl beside him, "this is my daughter, Luda."

The kids were crowding around Link and I made sure I kept my distance to make sure they had some space. Colin did look over in my direction once and I smiled back at him. They all spoke of how their ordeal was like a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. I could understand that what they went through could be disturbing for any child.

Renado spoke about the Gorons, the mountain dwelling tribe that Eldin had spoken of, and how they had a sudden change of heart. The Gorons wouldn't let them enter the mines and no one knew why.

"In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here... But it is my job to try and coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart." Renado said then just simply walked away, a sad look on his face.

I decided to take my chance of slipping away as Link was busy talking to the kids. I had to get back to Ordon anyway as most of my stuff was there, as well as Blaze. I could live without my weapons but my bag had some personal stuff in it and I couldn't just leave Blaze behind because she could've been injured in that attack.

_If I remember correctly, I came from this direction so the way to Ordon should be right here... _I sighed as I looked at the locked gate, _Great._

I looked at the sides of the gate and spotted a hole undernethe, _Must be how Link got here. I guess I could leave this way if I-_

My thoughts were cut off by the heavy thundering of hooves and the chittering of Bulblins.

A large brown mare that I had seen around Ordon jumped over the gate with two Bulblins clinging to her flank. She was Links horse, Epona, I had learned that much the few times I actually conversed with the pointy eared Hylian. I had to jumped out of the way to avoid being trampled by the crazed mare and she thundered past into Kakariko.

I chased after her and watched the scene that unfolded.

Epona managed to shake off the Bulblins but was still running around unable to calm herself. Link was with the mare in seconds trying to rein her in but failed as she completly ignored her masters presense. Eventually, after getting thrown off multiple times, he managed to calm Epona down. That was when I slipped away again.

when I got to the gate again I put all my concentration on changing my form. With a burst of black flames my body started to shift. My bones burned and muscles ached with the change, but I was used to it.

**AN: Just a quick update and I know, haven't updated in ages but, eh, haven't played LoZ in ages. I am still working on this and just updating so you know I'm still alive.**

**Review! C'ya~**


End file.
